1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to devices used for mounting electrical components and, in particular, to such devices as are used for securing capacitors to printed circuit boards.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
Various means have previously been available for securing different forms of capacitors to circuit boards or chassis in which they are used. The simplest of these means include simply soldering the capacitor leads to a printed circuit board in the case of small capacitors. In the case of large capacitors, it is usually necessary to otherwise secure the capacitor body to prevent unnecessary or potentially damaging stress from being applied to the electrical leads. It is particularly necessary when the capacitor mounting is required to meet certain vibration endurance specifications. In conflict with this requirement however are space limitations, the cost and the assembling complexity of the mounting device. The most common previously known devices usually include a band of some sort which is secured around the capacitor and to the chassis or circuit board by either multiple or singular screw means.